Upchuck (Earth-2020)
This article, Upchuck (Earth-2020), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed This page is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gourmand from the planet (home planet) in (your series' name). Appearance hardened exoskeleton and a full facial Armored Carapace Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Omniverse, 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form but without clothes, and his eyes are green rather than white and wears the Omnitrix on his stomach. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws. Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. His tail is short and straightened, as opposed to Perk Upchuck's curled tail. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face were longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only had two lines instead of three. His claws were attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his previous design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of an underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Powers and Abilities * Solid Matter Ingestion: * Energy Ingestion: Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. ** Explosive Vomit: The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee * Elastic Jaw: Upchuck mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. He is both connected to the gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach * Dimensional Storage: They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. He is both connected to the gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach * Strong Prehensile Tongues: Upchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing him to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. ** Power Lance: Upchuck can combined his Three tongues into a mega tongue that is filled with acid and explosive Vomit * Enhanced Durability ''':Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. * '''Fluid Secretion: An unique ability of Upchuck is that he is able to secrete different fluids to aid in combat ** K'enetic Gel Sweat': This reduces friction around Upchuck that allows him to move faster ** Extreme Acid: ** Hardening Saliva: Upchuck is able spit which hardens upon contact and locks the target in a cement-like spit trap, keeping them stationary. Weaknesses Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. He becomes slow when he eat's a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size. If Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. History Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Etymology Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-18 at 10.10.48 PM.png Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Skullguy123